Seven Lies
by PhoenixNinja101
Summary: What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.
1. They Say

**Me: ****I am in the middle of exams and I suddenly got an idea, so yeah... LOL This is gonna be a two-shot since I decided to separate it instead of a one-shot. There's gonna be a huge plot-twist, but I guess you already figured it out..? Anyway, enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Normal POV!**

"... _what_?"

Voice shaking in disbelief, teal eyes watered as Kuroko bit his lip, preventing it from trembling as he tried to keep the tears that formed at bay, dazedly searching heterochromatic eyes for any deceit or lies.

For all the time he's known Ogiwara, he knew he would never—

_"He's gone."_

... but the firm gaze Akashi had directed him betrayed nothing. There was no sympathy present in his gaze, only held truth in them.

He bowed his head down, unable to keep it up any longer. It had been too much to process. His form shook, and he pressed his lips into a thin line in an attempt to stop the sobs from escaping his lips.

The redhead stayed silent, watching as the usually composed man quietly broke down before him. His walls, crumbling as crystal tears refused to fall despite the fragility the other was displaying. It truly was a rare sight, seeing the phantom like this, exposing his emotions, his weakness, his vulnerability.

"Tetsuya..." the name came out as a whisper, soft, comforting, and tender.

Straightening himself, Kuroko bowed stiffly, refusing to meet the others eyes. "Thank you for telling me, Akashi-kun." wiping his eyes, he avoided meeting the other's face as he turned, muttering a weak 'I'll be leaving now. Sorry for disturbing you.' as he left briskly, leaving the redhead behind.

Now alone in the confines of his office, nobody was there to witness the slight upturn of his lips, brows furrowing as his monochromatic eyes remained staring at the spot Kuroko had been moments ago, gaze calculating.

(He hadn't lied, not really. Shigehiro did leave. Only, not on his own volition. But Tetsuya didn't need to know that.)

**~•~**

_Kuroko waited, he really did. The living room was cold, yet he stayed. Because it was Ogiwara he was waiting for. If he didn't wait, then who will open the door for Shige-kun? Who will greet him when he comes home? So he stayed, one, two, three, four hours he waited._

_But Ogiwara didn't come home that night._

**~•~**

"Maybe he got tired of Kuro-chin?"

Curt, blunt, and harsh; yet Murasakibara stayed indifferent, opting to continue nibbling his pocky, oblivious to his inner turmoil and the ache in his heart.

Murasakibara was like that; callous, uncaring, and brutally honest. Kuroko had come to accept that part of the purple-eyed man's personality, but he couldn't stop the stabbing pain in his chest.

Standing abruptly from where he sat, Kuroko averted his face from the giant's view, hands curled into fists as he felt the tell-tale signs of another breakdown.

"Eh, Kuro-chin?" the taller man drawled, pausing as he stared at the other with drooping eyes.

"Goodbye, Murasakibara-kun."

He didn't look back.

(Had he done that, he would've witnessed the slight twinkle in the other's eyes.)

**~•~**

_There was one missed call from Ogiwara, but Kuroko had been too busy with work to answer. So when he got home and checked his phone, the first thing he did was call the other back._

_The phone rang, multiple times, but no one answered. He wondered if maybe it was the other's turn to be busy at this moment, and opted to send a text instead._

_Two days passed, and there was no reply. So he called, once, twice._

_Still, no one answered._

**~•~**

"Seriously, Tetsu. It's been two weeks!"

Kuroko kept his gaze forward, hands swaying listlessly with every step into the pavement, eyes dull as he chose to ignore Aomine's exasperated grunts.

"Oi, Tetsu!" upon noticing the other's dazed look, Aomine sighed as he came to a stop, halting the other from his steps by placing a firm grip on the shorter man's shoulder. The tanned teen bend down, letting the other meet his gaze. And when he spoke, it was soft and gentle, as if saying the wrong words would break the other like glass.

"Tetsu... I don't understand why you're still hung up on that guy, but I know two weeks is not enough to forget him." the tanned teen said.

"Aomine-kun—"

"_He's not coming back, Tetsu_." the words spilled before Aomine could stop himself, but he was already in too deep from all the years of pent up emotions, of bottled feelings and suppressed jealousy. Yet his gaze stayed firm, cobalt blue eyes locking with trembling aquamarines as he repeated, "he's not coming back." the grip on the tealnette's shoulders tightened, but none of them seemed to notice.

And Kuroko, he knew. Six days of agonizing over Ogiwara's sudden departure and he'd thought he'd come to terms with himself, finally accepted that maybe Ogiwara really did get tired of him, and was too ashamed to break things up with him so he left without a single word of goodbye. He thought he'd accepted it, but hearing it be said outright was... it _hurt_.

"Tetsu..." Aomine, seeing Kuroko shake and eyes tear up, unclasped his hold on his shoulder. He reached to grab the shorter man's hand, sighing as the other stayed unresponsive, shaken from the onslaught of emotions. When the other made no move, Aomine gripped his hand firmly in his palm as he began to lead Kuroko forward.

"Look, Tetsu. I just don't understand what you see in that guy. I know you loved him, but I just don't think he's right for you."

Kuroko did not reply.

(Ogiwara never deserved someone like Tetsu anyway.)

**~•~**

_It had been three days since Kuroko's lost contact with Ogiwara, and he couldn't help but worry. It was unlike the brunette to remain unresponsive to his texts. Multiple scenarios ran through his mind, none of which was good. When the nagging feeling in the back of his mind had become too much, Kuroko began to worry._

_Ogiwara's apartment was four stations away from his home, but the anxiety Kuroko felt had become too much to bear. It was late, and the night was cold. His fingers were pale and numbed by the extremely low temperature, but at this point the tealnette stopped caring._

_He needed to see Shige._

**~•~**

"WHAT?!"

Kagami's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the teal-haired man beside him, and after months of being away from his best friend, only now did he notice the dark bags forming under the other's eyes. In spite of not seeing the other for half a year, Kagami could clearly see that his shadow had grown thinner than the last he saw him, his skin looking paler and sickly without its usual sheen glow.

The sight was heartbreaking.

Anger began to cloud maroon colored eyes, teeth gritting as he began seeing red, hands clenching into a fist as his temper flared, wondering why he even trusted Ogiwara to stay by Kuroko's side when the man had left him twice already—

"Kagami-kun..."

The weak voice of his shadow was what broke him out of his anger-induced trance, feeling a hand smaller than his own grab his to unclench his fist so as to not hurt himself. A pair of tired, dull eyes met his, and in spite of the placating gesture Kagami only felt his rage boil even more, but seeing the exhausted and resigned look on the other, he exhaled loudly and and placed a hand on the other's head, clicking his tongue as he began to rub Kuroko's head similar to how he used to back in high school.

Feeling the other relax to his gesture, Kagami sighed as he wrapped an arm around the smaller man's shoulders, not looking at him as he spoke.

"Alright, fine. If you don't want to talk about it, then I won't force you. But I know you're still hoping for him to come back." said he, the frown almost permanently etched into his face deepening as he continued. "I know you're still waiting for him, but I think you should give up. Because if Ogiwara really loved you, then he wouldn't have left."

There was a hitch of breath from underneath his arm, that Kagami chose to ignore. He knew he was probably speaking out of turn since, in spite of knowing the relationship Ogiwara and Kuroko shared, he was never directly involved with the two. Kagami knew he shouldn't be saying anything without knowing about the situation, but if it hurt his shadow this badly, then the man didn't deserve any consideration from him.

(What that Ogiwara did was unforgivable. Bastards like those didn't deserve a second thought.)

**~•~**

_When Kuroko arrived, he hadn't expected to find Ogiwara's apartment to be deserted. It was empty, as if no one had lived there in the first place. Heart racing in his chest, Kuroko ran._

_Sprinting in full speed from the living room, passing the kitchen, before reaching the bedroom door, Kuroko all but slammed the door open. His eyes widened, seeing the room void before running towards the window, opening it for any sign of life, and going towards the closet, yanking it open before the flurry of everything came to a halt._

_And so Kuroko stood there, in the middle of the empty room, panting as he stared brokenly at the empty closet._

**~•~**

"I'm sorry, Tetsu-kun..."

Momoi's voice fell on deaf ears as Kuroko stayed frozen in his seat, the sound of the bustling customers of Maji Burger faded like bees from his ears. He couldn't bear to look at the pink-haired girl's pitying eyes.

He opened his mouth in an attempt to assure the other that he was fine, that it's been three months and he's already moved on, only for him to close it again when he found he couldn't speak, let alone utter a word out for his throat felt constricted, as if he was being choked by an invisible force as he stared at the picture before him in shock, pain, and betrayal, wide blue eyes scanning over the two figures in the image.

Ogiwara was there, seemingly drunk in a bar stool with his face flushed as he smiled at the waitress that looked to be flirting with him if her sultry face and the hand on his shoulder were anything to go by.

Kuroko didn't dare look at Momoi.

(Tetsu-kun, I'm sorry...)

**~•~**

_The image burned in his mind like an old frozen movie, destroying the innocent loving eyes he once had in his mind, blurring the face of the man he once called his sun and clawing away the name he had engraved in his heart._

**~•~**

"Hmph, it was bound to happen-nanodayo."

The words felt like cold water was poured into his being, lips tight as he let Midorima speak freely as he always did, blatantly ignoring how the green-haired man took his hand to place a small stuffed duckling in his palm —his supposed lucky item for the day.

"Leos tend to be self-centered, after all..."

Kuroko wanted to point out that Kagami was a Leo too, but it would only prolong the impending lecture he knew he would be receiving from the grebette. Ever since Momoi handed him the picture of Ogiwara with another woman, Kagami had thrown a fit and yelled obscenities like he owned the place, shouting about how he shouldn't have trusted the brunette because _what did you expect? He left you twice before already!_

"Kuroko..."

When Kuroko lifted his gaze, he was met by a pair of grim emerald eyes. Eyes half-lidded, the shorter man only nodded, having known what the solemn gaze meant. He listened as the other sighed in a way that only the greenette was capable of. And with that, the taller of the two wordlessly grabbed his hand, surprisingly with no reluctance, and resumed walking, ignoring the somber atmosphere that formed around them. And in a way Kuroko was glad. Just for a short moment, he wanted to forget.

He wanted to pretend.

**~•~**

_The words were like poison to his ears, tainting the image of what was left of his good memories with the brunette. Even now, after six months of lying in bed staring at the ceiling, he couldn't bring himself to say his name after all this time. His memories of him had blurred, the face of the man he once called his forgotten, yet his whispers of promises echoed in his mind like broken records._

_He was unable to sleep that night._

**~•~**

"Kurokocchi should forget about that Ogiwara."

Kuroko didn't speak, tired of constantly hearing the same words over and over again. 'I know, Kise-kun.' he wants to say, but he knew the blond wouldn't believe him. It's been months, and he tried, he really did, but it wasn't as easy as they made it out to be.

"I know I don't have the right to judge him, Kurokocchi, but..." Kise trailed off, prompting Kuroko as he looked up at the other. "Maybe he's not who you think he is. I don't know much about Ogiwara, for all we know he could just have dated you because you beat us back in high school. From what I heard from Kagamicchi, even you don't know him that much since he moved shortly after you met, and you only met again after two years. But isn't that weird? He left after our last match together, but returned when you defeated us five so—"

"**Kise-kun**."

The warning came out too late, however, for Kise had already said too much, but Kuroko had heard enough. He averted his gaze when the taller of the two clamped his mouth shut, muttering a frantic apology as Kuroko walked ahead of him.

He didn't speak to Kise after that, much less look at him.

(He didn't see the way his honey-colored eyes glinted as he watched him either.)

**~•~**

_That night, whatever string Kuroko held on to that connected him to Ogiwara snapped. The light in his eyes completely fading, diminishing whatever hope he had left for the other. And for the first time since that night..._

_... he cried._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Seven Types of Lies:**  
**1\. Omission \- leaves out relevant information; passive deception.**  
**2\. Restructuring \- distorting the context; sarcastic.**  
**3\. Denial \- refusing to acknowledge a truth.**  
**4\. Error \- a lie by mistake.**  
**5\. Fabrication \- deliberately inventing a false story.**  
**6\. Minimization \- reducing the effects of the mistake.**  
**7\. Exaggeration \- overstating.  
**

**Me: I don't even know if I did everything right, but I hope you liked it! Don't forget to follow me, I am the one and only, _PhoenixNinja101_ signing out!**

**~~~CHAO!~~~**


	2. They Know

**Me: Um, Kagami is the only one who didn't know about this, just to clarify. Though he just assumed things from the last chapter... I'm sorry I really don't know why I wrote this.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Normal POV!**

_He was going to propose._

While Ogiwara had never in his life once thought of the future, only choosing to focus on the now, the years he had spent with Kuroko changed him. Before, he was all about freedom, fun, and the present. He never worried about what would happen, because with Kuroko all that mattered was Tetsuya, Tetsuya, Tetsuya...

And maybe that was alright, not worrying. But he _knew_; he knew his Tsuya was scared, afraid that _he'd_ leave _him_.

(As if he'd let that happen-)

But Tetsuya's worries were rational.

And no matter how many promises Ogiwara made for him that_ he won't leave him_, _he won't leave him behind again_, _never again_, he knew Kuroko still had his doubts.

It wasn't that the tealnette didn't trust him; trust was never an issue between them. But Tetsuya was scared because words are just words and it does nothing to assure their future -so Ogiwara wanted to change that. He wanted to appease his worries and show him he _meant_ it because words are just words but actions were different.

And he wanted it permanent.

That's why as he stood in front of the gigantic establishment, owned by the very Akashi Seijurou both he and Tetsuya had the _pleasure_ of being acquainted with, he chose to set aside their difference for now because _he's doing this for Tetsuya_.

And if he wanted his wedding to happen, Ogiwara knew he will need all the help he could get. So with a deep inhale to strengthen his resolve, knowing just who he was about to face, he finally entered Akashi Conglomerate.

(Perhaps, he shouldn't have gone in, knowing it was enemy territory from the start.)

**~•~**

_The Teikou championship game happened a long time ago, and a few years had already passed since Seirin won the Winter Cup, but Ogiwara just knows Kuroko's still hurting from that. Not the game, nor basketball, but the fact that he was left behind by not just his teammates, but by the person he cherished the most._

_Tetsuya may not show it, but while he uses his lack of presence to benefit the team in the court, he considers it as some sort of weakness. Because having no presence meant you were insignificant, easily forgotten. And Kuroko, Kuroko didn't want that, didn't want to be left behind._

_But Ogiwara will change that, soon. He'll make sure all his worries were and give him the assurance he needs. And this time, he will go through it. No more broken promises and empty words; and if he needs to put a ring on it to make sure, then he will._

_Because he's Ogiwara Shigehiro and he loves Kuroko Tetsuya wholeheartedly._

**~•~**

"And why should I help you?"

If he wasn't so determined, he would've fleed. With a pair of heterochromatic eyes glowering down at you with a condescending frown, anyone would've given up. Especially if it was _Akashi_ who was giving that look and _oh_, how he hated the redhead because who does he think he is? It figured, that despite Kuroko mending their broken friendship, the Generation of Miracles never felt the need to make amends with _him_.

But he wasn't here for that.

Ignoring the building rage bubbling inside him, Ogiwara sighed as he gazed at the red-haired man in front of him, chin upwards as he frowned.

"Look, Akashi. I'm not here to fight. If you don't want to help me, I won't force you to. I'm only here because of Tetsuya." the mention of the tealnette's name brought a twitch into the silent redhead's lips, eyes narrowing with the intensity that the brunette chose to ignore. "And I know I probably shouldn't be here asking for help, but after everything you did to him, the least you could do is let him have the happiness he deserves."

The temperature seemed to drop, and Ogiwara should've took that as a sign to back off. It was a wrong move, a bad idea to snap at the redhead like that. But Ogiwara couldn't stop himself because _how selfish could they get? _The Kiseki no Sedai never liked him, and they made a habit of showing that. But with Tetsuya around, they were civil at best. Even Seirin showed more support than the five of them.

For Ogiwara, Tetsuya found happiness in him, and he found happiness in Tetsuya. But the only thing keeping Tetsuya from being happy were the MiraGen's rejection of him. Friends were important to Tetsuya, and he knew Tetsuya wanted them to get along for his sake. So while they were happy together, the strain between him and the GoM made their relationship more complicated, though Tetsuya made time for both.

Clenching his fists, Ogiwara forced himself to calm down. No matter how much he hated the others for what they'd done, he was willing to set it aside if it meant making Tetsuya happy. And right now, as he waited for the redheads reply, he could only hope he hadn't ruined that chance.

"Very well..." was Akashi's response, showing no hint of what was on his mind.

But for Ogiwara, that was enough.

(Like a fish desperate for water, he jumped the bowl with no hesitation. But perhaps he should have checked if the water had been poisoned first.)

**~•~**

_"Tetsuya may have chosen you, but that doesn't mean we accept you."_

_The first time Kuroko had announced their relationship to his friends, that was the first thing the redhead had said. There were no apologies exchanged or remorse shown from the way they had treated him last, for the conflict in basketball has long been forgotten and because this, this was a different matter. This was about Kuroko. And the following looks of agreement from the other four hadn't been so great either. But Ogiwara wasn't as naive as before, choosing to stay and fight this time than leave for his own selfish reasons._

_"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko had spoken, hurt and disappointed. Perhaps he had hoped too much, thinking they would have different impressions if they hadn't met on court. Yet no matter what happens, it seems that his former teammates' dislike for the brunette hadn't stemmed from his 'mediocre basketball skills' (Midorima's words)._

_"It's fine, Tsuya." Ogiwara would later whisper. "I'm sure they're just worried about you. And it doesn't bother me, because as long as I have you, I don't care how many times I'm told I'm not good enough for you. Because I will prove it to you, prove that they're all wrong about me."_

**~•~**

"The plane will take off in a few hours, so you should hurry up and go."

Having Midorima on his porch to personally deliver the ticket for the airport sent by Akashi would probably be weirdest thing he's ever experienced, given the current time. But he supposed he should've expected it. While the redhead had agreed to help, that didn't mean he won't be giving him a hard time.

Still, having the grenette in on the plan was a little reassuring, because that meant that they were all willing to help him. True, they never really did get along with each other, but it was somehow touching that they were all willing to accept him, though not fully, if it meant making Tetsuya happy.

Smiling gratefully, he nodded. "Understood." was all he said before dashing to the taxi waiting for him.

(The thought of being in another country should've scared him, but Akashi had convinced him that if he wanted to impress his Tetsuya, he should go all out. So here he was, on the way to France to find the perfect ring to buy.)

**~•~**

_Ogiwara had thought of informing Tetsuya about his plans without revealing his objective, of course he did, he wasn't stupid._

_But stupid enough to only think of it last minute, apparently. Because calling Tetsuya ten minutes before the plane leaves wasn't ideal, knowing he won't be able to call him once he's aboard. Still, he tried waiting, but planes aren't capable of waiting. So with one last look at his phone, he dropped the call, knowing Tetsuya would be busy at this time of the day._

_He figured he'd just call him once he lands._

**~•~**

Maybe Ogiwara should've thought this through.

Kuroko had always been a simple man, just like him. He finds no need to look for something big, better, extravagant, and would settle for something less as long as it was enough for him. And it wasn't like the other had already said yes, so why was Ogiwara here, in France, looking for a ring for his beloved as though he was looking for a venue for a wedding instead?

Knowing Kuroko, a ring made out of copper wire would probably be enough for the tealhead as long as the thought was there. But Akashi had been so adamant on getting Ogiwara to propose the best way he could. Perhaps this was the redhead's way of finally showing his support? Though his ideas were a little over the top, at least he agreed with Ogiwara that Kuroko deserved more than a simple ring bought from any store at a cheap price.

So here he was, lost in the sea of people in France, not knowing where to start looking for a small, round, accessory that can showcase all his love towards the person he chose to be with for the rest of his life.

"Eh? Ogiwara-san?"

And oh, never had Ogiwara been glad to hear that (annoying) voice coming from the one and only Kise Ryouta.

"Kise-san, what are you doing here?" he asked, raising a brow in question. Could Akashi-san have sent him?

Instead, the blond man waved him off, fingering the ends of his scarf as he spoke. "I had a photoshoot scheduled here in France. Though it doesn't start 'til next week, my manager and I decided to come here early for sightseeing?" he explained, eyeing him. "What about you? I heard from Akashicchi that you were planning to propose to Kurokocchi. Is that why you're here? Looking for a ring?"

Wow. News travelled fast, especially between these particular group. "Uh, yeah... um, well, trying to... I'm really not sure where to... start..." Ogiwara trailed off, not meeting the others eyes, a little embarrassed at the notion of being caught unprepared for the idea of proposing to the teal-haired man had been an impulsive decided, finding no need to think things through for he was dead set on marrying the man.

When Kise didn't speak, Ogiwara was about ready to dash, opting to find the ring on his own and not disturb the other man when the other spoke.

"I can help you with that." the other shrugged, and Ogiwara looked up, surprised. "I mean, the photoshoot's a week away, and it's not like I haven't been to France my whole life so, yeah, I'll help you." and Kise had smiled.

Before he could stop himself, a huge grin had made itself known on Ogiwara's face. Shaking Kise's hand gratefully, he offered him an enthusiastic 'thanks'.

(Such deceiving eyes a predator has. Models were trained to smile, after all.)

**~•~**

_Somehow, Ogiwara had known that out of all the Generation of Miracles, it was Kise he'd get along with the most, had they'd allowed him._

_So he wasn't surprised when he found himself having fun, letting Kise-san, now addressed as just Kise, drag him around from one store to another, touring him all the while from the unfamiliar place. So when he caught sight of it, that one small ring that seemed to have the same shade of Kuroko's hue, he just knew, and Kise seemed to have too, that he'd found it._

_The perfect ring._

**~•~**

Once he'd gone and purchased the ring, using the money Akashi had lent him, Kise had invited him to a bar to celebrate.

"It's a bar owned by one of my sister's boyfriend's uncle." Kise had said. "Don't worry, it's one of the decent ones. It's actually a pretty neat place, and they don't serve heavy alcohol there."

Trusting the blond's words, he nodded.

"Sure."

(And oh, how had he not notice the triumphant look in his eyes?)

**~•~**

_Staring at the little blue gen sitting on the ring, Ogiwara wondered what Kuroko was doing now. Maybe he should've contacted the other. But strangely enough, all his e-mails couldn't seem to get through. And maybe he should've stopped to consider that something was wrong, but Kise had suddenly popped by his side, dragging him to the counter when he'd finally found the man behind the counter._

_He really should have, looking back later._

**~•~**

"Fancy ring you got there..."

Snapping out of his trance, Ogiwara looked up to meet eyes with one of the waitresses. True to Kise's words, the bar really had been a decent one. Rather than looking like a typical bar, it looked more like a cafe with its open windows letting the light outside seep through. The only difference were the long counter found in bars and the chairs were more grouped together creating a large space in the center. The music is more mild too, made for slow dances and light dancing. It was pretty relaxing, and considerate for most people.

"Ah this, well, yeah..." he chuckled, glad that other people agreed with his choice. From the corner of his eye, he spotted a familiar figure in the corner. Looking up, he caught a flash of pink, but the woman had her back turned on him. She seemed familiar. Maybe one of Kise's model friends? Speaking of Kise, looking around, Ogiwara was relieved to find him chatting with a man in his forties, presumably the uncle Kise was talking about, and received a slight nod from the other in reply.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" the woman asked, placing empty glasses on the counter and gesturing for the bartender on duty for refill.

"Oh! Um, well... guy actually..." Ogiwara blushed. He wasn't sure if the people here were accepting of their sexual orientation, but he supposes there were no harm in answering. It wasn't like Tetsuya will ever get to meet her anyways.

Surprisingly, the woman had given him a supportive smile. "Well, good luck on your proposal then, mister." she said teasingly, and Ogiwara couldn't stop his face from flushing from the unexpected reaction. "I'm sure with a ring like that, he's bound to say yes."

"I-I, yeah..." he laughed, glad to hear someone other than their friends (well, Tetsuya's friends) say their encouragements. "I sure hope he likes it." Ogiwara smiled, flashing a thankful look at the waitress.

And the waitress only gave a sly look as though to say, 'of course he would' and Ogiwara couldn't help but laugh.

(Too caught up in the moment, he failed to register the sound of a camera's flash.)

**~•~**

_The next moment had been a blur, but Ogiwara remembered feeling unwell and letting Kise drag him to the hotel he'd been staying at. He felt like he'd been poisoned, but chucked it up to eating something bad from this morning coupled with feeling homesick and just missing Kuroko terribly. So he didn't flinch when Kise practically threw him into the cab before entering, too tired to complain from the rough treatment. He vaguely heard the blond tell the driver something that sounded way too different to be the address to the hotel, but felt too weak to voice his protest._

_Suddenly, sleep didn't sound so welcoming just then._

**~•~**

"You should have stayed away, the moment we had warned you."

Dizzy, he couldn't think straight. As the the Earth had tilted its axis, even the ground didn't look right.

"And yet you continued to defy me."

Hurt, he couldn't move. The feel of the dirtied soil beneath him wasn't the most pleasant, but his body was too weak too even flinch.

"Who do you think you are, Ogiwara Shigehiro?"

Numb, he was starting to lose the feelings in his limbs. He didn't know what was happening. He didn't understand!

"No matter, you wouldn't be seeing Tetsuya after this."

Panic began to swell in his chest at the mention of the tealnette. Scared, and unable to move, he could only wince pathetically on the ground, barely able to look up to meet a pair of monochromatic eyes that failed to conceal his intent that screamed _danger, danger, danger!_

"Or anyone for that matter."

Too fast, it happened. A big blow to the head, and maybe he'd had screamed, had he still had the mind to register sound. And then there was pain, darkness, and... nothing.

(And like a snake in hiding, he strikes.)

**~•~**

_It had all been a trap from the start._

_But Tetsuya didn't know that._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Me:**** Well, I decided not to let y'all wait any longer and get this over with. Also, check out my poems written for stress relief at _Tea Time_ available only on Wattpad and AO3! And don't forget to visit my Twitter for more updates.**

**~~~CHAO!~~~**


End file.
